Live By The Snow (A Reader x Elsa fiction)
by FrozenSociopathicJediTimelord
Summary: You wander through the snowy hills leading to the picturesque kingdom of Arendelle on a journey of discovery, of vengeance and of liberation from your past when a scream and a wolf attack begin to turn the course of your life in an unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1- A Frozen Assassin

**Hey People this is the latest Fan Fic, However this work is not just my own but for this I must thank my fabulously talented co- writer, Fan Fiction Inspiration and Friend Miss Weesie Hills without her this fan fic would either be smaller or not even existent so please I beg of you to check out her Fan Fiction Page, give her stories a like and a follow as her writing is absolutely extraordinary and is one of the reasons I decided to become a Fan Fiction writer in the first place. **

**Anyway here we go I present to you. Live By The Snow **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- A Frozen Assassin<p>

Snow, a marvel of the winter as it leaves a blanket of white canvas waiting to be painted upon, but for you the white felt more like the beginning of a new chapter as you clutch your assassins hood down. Inside your mind's eye the white resembles a fresh start, unlike the one you dreamed of once before your family members were murdered by the Templars right in front of you. You can still hear and see the screams of your Father, brother and sisters followed by the words of your father and then of the man who you treated like your second father. Your Mentor, Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. The wise words of the old and graying Assassin held strong since the days when he trained you the way he was trained after his father and brothers were hanged in front of him in Florence. However, by now the words of your Mentor resided as the screams grew louder in your head, becoming the fuel in your mind to keep you going despite that you are cold, tired and hungry, filled with anger and vengeance.

You stop and swap the cape on your shoulder for a warm, wool coat.

You hear a scream through the tree lines. At first you think it's the memories you're trying to repress but then you realise that it isn't a part of the screams that have haunted you every second for the past 5 years of your life. You deviate from your thoughts and towards the screams.

As you walk through the trees you spot a tall and tough blonde man and his petite, redhead female friend on a reindeer-pulled sled surrounded by large grey wolves. They showed signs of injury from where they had taken a few hits. Bravery floods through you as you run up a nearby tree and dive into two of the wolves, tackling them to the floor. You look at the man and throw him your dagger as the wolves begin to turn on you now, smelling your fatigue.

They charge at you and without hesitation you flick your hidden blades out, memories of practicing with these weapons under Ezio's mentoring pushes the memories of your family to the back of your mind.

As you take the first two wolves out with the blades, a third wolf dives at you and bites your arm. You shrug off the pain long enough to grab it and slam it into a tree. Another wolf attacks you from behind and gives a few deep-cutting scratches onto you before you kick it off.

By now you would've expected the couple to have fled, but as two more wolves appear, they join you. The girl carrying a flaming torch, the man with your dagger and a pick axe.

As you wrestle the wolf once more, it digs its claws into your flesh. You remember your pistol, praying that the gunpowder is dry, you point it up and fire.

The shot pushes the wolf off of you and scares the rest of the pack off into the wastelands.

The girl and man rush to your side.

The girl looks at the man, "Kristoff he's hurt real bad."

He picks you up and places you on the sled. The girl sits beside you, throwing blankets onto you to keep you warm.

"C'mon Sven get us home," he shouted.

You feel the sled moving quickly as you begin to slip into a state of unconsciousness. As time passes you go in and out, the next moments are a blur as you try to focus on moving shapes and distant voices. You black out.


	2. Chapter 2- Hot Chocolate & Warm Hugs

Chapter 2- Hot Chocolate & Warm Hugs

It was a week before you woke up. You screamed and shot up quickly as your family's death shook you to the core. Wincing, you look around and run a hand through your hair.

You're in an elaborate bedroom, the mint green walls were evenly painted, and red patterns on the molding. The ceiling was white as snow, but had a blue lining around the edges. In the middle of the room was an elaborate chandelier, the crystals looked like a mix of icicles and diamonds as it glistened in the sunlight and open fire situated below. The door was painted white, with blue diamonds decorated on it similar to the molding. It had plush furniture around it that matched the hideous green walls.

"Am I dead?" you ask yourself in a hoarse voice.

"No, you're not, but you have been unconscious for about a week," your eyes catch a stunning women with platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. You spot her wearing a glistening sapphire blue dress as she enters the room. You rub your eyes and pinch yourself. You're convinced that you actually are dead.

"How are you feeling?" she asks.

"I've had better days," you reply modestly. She was even more stunning by the outline of the fire. You decide to add, "Then again, I've had worse."

She gives the most beautiful smile, despite her concern.

"You must be rather hungry," she says.

"A bit," you reply, "thirsty too."

She looks at you, "Well, I'll have the staff prepare you some food. But for now, will a hot chocolate do whilst you wait?"

You look at her and your eyes grow wider as you haven't had chocolate in years.

"Yes, thanks," you thank her. Before leaving, she looks at you and walks over like she forgot something.

"I forgot to ask you your name," she says.

You reply by telling her your name. She smiles before getting up and turning around. "Nice to meet you, I'm Elsa."

You ask, "The girl and the man, they were wounded, are they alright?" You try and lean over but wince again.

"Anna and Kristoff are recovering fine, I saw them before I came here. They want to thank you for saving them in person." She walks back over to clean a bit of blood from where the wound reopened.

You wince as she touches the wound, her fingertips an icy blue. You watch in wonder as some snow coats your injury, stopping the bleeding.

"The hell...?" You observe your wound in confusion.

"I should get the doctor. They can close your wound again." She quickly turned and left before you could ask her anything else.

The doctor arrived shortly after to tend to your wounds. They scraped the snow and ice off and reclosed the injuries, going on about how you should rest.

"Where am I?" you interrupt his spiel about your health.

He gives you a blank look before chuckling, "You really aren't from around here, are you?" You shake your head and the doctor begins to explain it to you. You learn that you are in the Royal Palace in the Kingdom of Arendelle. The girl that you saved is Princess Anna and the man was her partner and Royal Ice Merchant, Kristoff. The woman that visited you was Queen Elsa of Arendelle. You remember that you had heard of an incident a couple of years prior to now where the queen plunged her kingdom into an eternal winter. Well, they called it eternal, in reality it didn't last for more than a few days.

"There, that should do it," the doctor smiled once he bandaged your injuries.

"Thank you." You give him a curt nod before trying to get up again. The doctor gently pushes you back down.

"Rest," he commands you, smile gone. "The Queen is allowing you to stay as long as it takes for you to recover."

You ease back into the bed at his command. Happy with the resolve, he waddles out of the room. He didn't look that short when he came in earlier, or did he? You close your eyes and fall back to sleep.

You wake up again in the middle of the night, hearing movement in the hallway. You pull yourself from the bed slowly, reaching over to use your sword as a walking stick. When you open the door you're greeted by the faces of Anna and Kristoff. Before you can speak, Anna ploughs you to the ground in a tight hug. You give a grunt to show that you are still in pain. She hopped off once she realized ave have a quick apology.

"Hi," you say as you pull yourself from the floor.

"Elsa told us you had regained consciousness, so we thought we should thank you for saving our lives," the Princess explained.

"Don't thank me, I was just doing my duty," you give a humble reply. Anna smiles.

"Well we also came to give you these back." Kristoff reaches from behind his back and pulls out your waistcoat and assassin hood. You smile as you see them. You were beginning to wonder what had happened to them.

Anna chirps up, "We realised that your clothes were a bit wrecked from the wolves so..." "We took them to a tailor, on Elsa's request," Kristoff finished for her. You take the clothes in awe. They never looked so good.

"Thank you, they look amazi-" you are interrupted by a snowman running into the room. You look surprised that a snowman is moving, and poked your sword through him. "What on earth?"

The snowman giggled, "Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." You look at him with perplextion.

You introduce yourself to Olaf and pull your sword out with him giggling. He runs over and hugs you as soon as he's free. You awkwardly hug back. This is going to be a whole lot of fun.


	3. Chapter 3- Olaf's Invite

**Chapter 3- Olaf's Invite**

It wasn't until a week later that you could walk without having to use a sword like a crutch. Your walk was still a crooked gait, however, and you couldn't go long before having to take a rest. The stitches in your arm and sides were a surprising pain in your butt.

You were sat in the courtyard, resting from the surprisingly long walk there. You were watching people come in and out of the gates with goods or to simply meet people. Your hood is down, and you're crouching forward with your arms on your legs to avoid being noticed. It had worked pretty well so far.

Until, of course, Olaf shouted your name and ran across to meet you. Curse the ball of white fluff.

He repeats your name until you give in to your frustration and clamp your hand over his mouth. From what you can tell, he's still talking. Does he even know that your hand is there? You decide to find out by removing it.

He continues shouting your name at you, not a good thing when you were trying to lay low. People are beginning to stare.

"Olaf!" You snap at him so he could stop. He crosses his arms and looks insulted.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt your brooding, Grumpypants?" he asked you.

"Olaf, I'm not brooding," you tell him.

"Are you sure, Grumpypants?" he inquires.

"Yes, and my name isn't Grumpypants," you tell him.

He hesitates, "Are you sure?"

You roll your eyes at him. "What is it, Olaf?"

"Oo, oo, oo, oo," he started bouncing and clapping his hands. "I was gonna ask," he paused and waited for dramatic effect, "if you were going," he pauses again, "to go," pause, "to," if he didn't stop pausing you were going to eat his carrot nose right in front of him, "Elsa's Snow Ball." He gives a little bounce.

"Can't she make snowballs whenever? Why is this one so important?" You furrow your eyebrows in confusion.

"No, not snowballs, silly," Olaf corrects you, "A Snow Ball."

It took you a minute to realize that he was talking about a party and not snowballs.

"Oh."

He takes the liberty to jump onto your lap. He grabs his legs and begins to move them with his hands while he looks up at you. "We started doing it two years ago. There's ice, and food, and ice, and dancing on the ice. It's a lot of fun!"

He seems really excited for this Snow Ball thing.

"Wow, Olaf," you reply in monotone, "that seems great."

"Yeah, it is!" He gets up and faces you. "So are you coming?"

"Uh." you consider the moment before answering, "No."

"What?" He hops off your lap and puts his hands on his hips. "Why not?"

"I wasn't invited," you tell him. Balls seemed like the sort of thing you'd have to be invited to.

"You weren't?" He exclaims in shock.

You shake your head.

"We'll see about that," he narrows his eyes at you before waddling off.


	4. Chapter 4- Blending In

**Chapter 4-Blending In**

The morning after your talk with Olaf, a light blue envelope had been slipped under your door. You pick it up and study the Royal Family's crest on the wax seal. You flip it over to see your name written in cursive.

You flip it back over and open it out of curiosity. You sit down near the fire as you read it.

_To the dearest reader,_

_You are formally invited to Arendelle's Third Annual Snow Ball, hosted by yours truly, in a week. It is advised that you wear formal attire to this event, as those not dressed accordingly will not be granted access. No weapons of any sort will be allowed upon entry and those who fail to respond to such rule will be taken into custody. I look forward to meeting you at the ball._

_Sincerely, _

_Queen Elsa I of Arendelle_

Oh great. Olaf was true to his word, and now you're going to a ball. A ball that would most likely be filled with guards and important political figures. A ball where you're going to stick out like a sore thumb compared to other people going there. A ball that will blow your cover in Arendelle and get you kicked out of the kingdom. A ball where the targets you're tracking will discover where you are and make arrangements to save their skin. This was going to be fun.

You get up and stride over to a wardrobe in the corner of the room and began to rummage through it. Nothing.

You sigh and close the doors, beginning to bang your head against it. You lose track of the time, and possibly a few brain cells, as your forehead continues to smack against the wood.

Your thoughts were interrupted by someone coming in and calling your name. You immediately stop hitting your head and turn to them like nothing had happened.

"Sorry, were you in the middle of something?" Princess Anna asks, gesturing at the wardrobe.

You look between the wardrobe and her and back again. "No."

She smiles and points at the invitation that you were still holding.

"See you got invited to the ball," she giggles as she strides over to sit on your bed.

"Yeah." You look back at the invitation while she laughs again. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she smiles as you quirk an eyebrow at her outburst.

"Yeah, don't think I'll be able to go through," you remark as you read the invitation over again.

"What?" The grin disappeared as she looks at you in disbelief. "Why not?"

You shrug. "I don't have anything to wear."

The grin returns as she sighs in relief, "That's no big deal. Kristof and I can take you to the best tailor in Arendelle."

"Really?"

"Of course, Elsa' s really looking forward to seeing you there," she tells you.

"Really?" You ask in an uneasy tone.

You weren't going to say that you didn't trust her, but you didn't trust her. What trust could you give her? Despite all that she had given you, you had only seen her once. It could be a trap.

"And Olaf," she rolls her eyes. "He wouldn't shut up about it until he was sure you were invited."

You chuckle. That sounds like Olaf.

"Anyways," she gets up. "We can take you right now if you like."

"That sounds great, I'll be out in a bit."

"Awesome!" She gives you a quick hug before heading back to the door. "We'll be out in the courtyard in five minutes, is that alright?"

You give a thumbs-up. "A-okay."

She runs out and shuts the door behind her.

"How does 'zis fit?" The short tailor asked in his German accent.

"A bit tight," you tell him as you look at yourself in the mirror. Truthfully, you can't put your arms down. The black suit is long enough for you, but your body looks like it's about to burst free at any second. You can feel it squeeze your stitches and you can't wait to take it off.

"Turn around!" Anna shouts from behind you.

You turn around to show them the tight suit. Kristof is trying his best not to laugh.

"Put your arms down," she tells you. You hesitate, not wanting to rip the suit. "Go on!"

You put them down, and they rip from shoulder to armpit. Kristof bursts out in laughter, unable to hold it in any longer.

"I think you need something a bit looser," she says as she bites her lip. You nod, you absolutely did.

The poor tailor sighed and ripped the suit off of you. You release a breath you didn't know you were holding, most likely due to the tight suit. You watch the German man carefully as he rummages through other suits, and taking into account a note of sizes he had taken from you.

"Soooo," you awkwardly trail off as you try and start a conversation with the two in front of you. "Balls."  
>Kristof had to step outside to regain his composure, and Anna just gave a small laugh. The tailor came back in and handed you a dark suit with a light gray vest and white shirt underneath.<p>

You nod your thanks and put it on as quickly as you can, to get this mess over with as soon as it had started.

Turning around for your friends to see, you nervously grab the cuff to check for space. Weapons weren't allowed, but you could easily sneak a hidden blade in.

Kristof was back, and Anna was scolding him for laughing so hard.

"Well?" You ask as you hold your hands out for them to see. Anna stops and looks at you.

"You look great," Kristof tells you as Anna wolf-whistles.

"Really?" You look in the mirror and straighten out the jacket.

"Perfect," he tells you.

"How does it fit?" Anna asks you.

"Fits great, like Kristof said, perfect," you say. "I'll take this one then."

You begin to strip down to your normal attire, and hand the suit to the tailor for him to check the price.

You put it on again when you get back to your room. You nervously look at the reflection looking back at you, ready to dance and eat at a bar.

It was going to be hell to wait for this ball.


	5. Chapter 5- Panic at the Disco

**Chapter 5- Panic At The Disco**

The evening fell upon Arendelle and the ball was soon to begin. Due to the militaristic fashion of Ezio's training, you take great care as you take your clothes and weapons to store them in a trunk, after this you get dressed into your new formal attire.

Due to Elsa's note about weapons at the ball, you had opted against a hidden blade despite your knowledge that your shirt could conceal one. Instead you opt for a more secretive device Ezio gave you, a watch that was given to him by Leonardo Da Vinci, in this the watch contained a switch which allowed it to act as a smoke bomb. You were prepared to defy Elsa only because of an instinct. Since living at the castle you had discovered every possible entrance or exit, every nook and cranny for places of hiding or cover. To anyone who tried to break into the palace, not even the shadows were safe.

A knock on the door occurs as you begin to tie up the laces on your boots.

"Enter," you call as you hear the light tapping of shoes draws near.

"Well don't you look handsome then," the voice says.

"Why thanks An-" you look up to see Elsa standing there. "Oh, so sorry, Elsa, I thought you were Anna for a second."

"Oh, it's ok," she replies.

"Well, then also might I say how wonderful her royal highness looks this evening," you smile.

"Why, thanks."

You check your watch, making sure you don't set of the smoke screen.

"Might I be honoured to escort her royal highness down so that she isn't late this evening?" You ask.

"How long is it 'till the ball begins?" Elsa asks in surprise.

"We have 5 mins Elsa" you reply calmly.

"Oh my," she speaks in a panicked voice, "will you get me across the castle in time?" She heads to the door.

"Yes, I will," you say as you pocket the watch and rush to the door. "Follow me as I know a shortcut.' With that you take her hand and run.

You run together down the stairs and across the grand, polished oak floors of Arendelle castle. As you smile at her and she looks at you with a small grin, you hear the bells chime upon the hour in which the ball was to start. As the people come through the great gates you get Elsa to the place stationed for her to make her grand entrance to the people of Arendelle.

"Your majesty, there you are," Gerda, the royal servant to the royal sisters, exclaimed. "We were worried that you were nervous."

Before Elsa could summon enough breath to speak you interrupted, "It's ok, Miss Gerda, it was my fault. I preoccupied the queen under the matter of the cuff links and waistcoat chain, as I felt a more precise eye was needed to make sure they were straight."

"Alright," Gerda replied. With this you watch as Elsa takes to her royal duties and proclaims the opening of the snow ball. She is then joined at the head of the room by Anna. Hours tick by, within that you and Kristof have been speaking, now and then with the interruption from Anna to dance with Kristof. When that happened you would go and accompany Elsa, occasionally bringing her a drink or some chocolates.

"Thanks for keeping me company, these events, as nice as they are, can become tiresome within all of the joy and fun" she tells you.

"Sure thing," you reply. At that point your stomach makes a noise. "Will you excuse me, Elsa, I need to slip away for a few minutes." You stand up, bow to her, and then begin to walk away.

"See you soon," she replies as you leave for the bathroom.

Twenty minutes pass before you leave the toilets, clean hands, brushed hair, ready to re-accompany the queen. You stop to do up your laces as they came loose. You do your laces up when you hear a scream coming from the ballroom, followed by the sound of a gunshot. With that you run towards it, diving into a shadowy area to see two men dressed in black holding pistols. Walking towards Elsa and Anna, the men walking towards the royal sisters have their guns trained on each girl. You like the rest of the guests look in shock.


	6. Chapter 6- Knife Party

**Chapter 6 - Knife Party **

You begin to take in knowledge from what you can see on the grand mirror in the hall. On there you can see the two men holding pistols at Elsa and Anna. Nearby you can see at least 6 other mercenaries, their weapons stolen from the ballroom guards. 4 of them were holding the crowd back from doing any heroics with swords, and 2 more were armed with daggers holding down Kristof. Then again, as an assassin even you wouldn't wanna see a man of Kristof's build running at you.

After about a couple of minutes, you had made a full deduction of the attackers. You noted that they were well trained, but you were close enough to slip between them and set off the pocket watch smoke screen. With this you work out how to get in without being caught or shot. With that you search your pockets and find a coin, which you slide across the floor and into the center of them, it making only a small clang. As they look round, you dive behind Elsa's throne. From here you can hear the lead mercenary better.

"Which one of ye be Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" He asks in a pirate like accent.

Elsa steps forward. "I am The Queen," she says in a clear yet defiant tone.

"Well then, ye Majesty, I suggest ye quicken ye nimble little fingers and start handing over yer gold," he replies before cocking the gun. "And ye better make it quick before ye guards realise this be a robbery," he chortles.

At this point you are working out the next move in your plan, when a shot goes off near your foot. The lead mercenary's second in command has spotted you. When you had been in concentration you foot had slipped out and was exposed to the enemy.

The mercenary calls to you, "Nice try, but out you come you little git or I'll come back there and shoot you." With that you walk out, hands up in a form of surrender.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Someone trying to be a hero. Well, looks like ye be out of time" The mercenary leader points the direction of his double barrelled musket pistol at you.

"Oh, really? Because, hate to try last minute heroics but," you hold your pocket watch in your hand, "if anyone needs a timeout it's you guys." With that you slam your watch into the ground, setting off a smoke screen that covers them. It gives you time to run up and slam the leader and his right hand man's heads together, taking their knives and pistols. First you free Kristoff by using the knives you gained to wound them. You throw the newly freed Kristof a pistol before he charges and tackles 2 of the swordsmen, whilst you knock out the other two.

The smoke clears as the two lead mercenaries get up to see you and Kristof holding knives to their backs, whilst the now rearmed ballroom guards are holding down the other 6.

"Sorry lad, but we don't go down easy, mate. Especially when people come in trying to make it into a knife party." With that you escort them to the guards, who cart all 8 mercenaries away to the sound of applause.


	7. Chapter 7- Revelations

**Chapter 7- Revelations**

You had been in your room for the past hour, after Elsa had ordered you to go had resorted to pacing, wondering why she had shoved you in the room in the first place. As far as you were concerned, you did nothing wrong. You saved the Ball, the princess and the queen. You should be at the ball, celebrating with the others instead of cooped up here.

You stopped and looked up at Elsa as she walked into your room, shutting the door behind her.

She seemed frustrated, her brows furrowed and lips in a tight line. She took a step towards you, expression unchanged.

"Is something wrong?" You ask her, worried that something was bothering her from the ball. You hope that she wasn't hurt from the mercenaries. "Because if it's those mercenaries, they won't bother you," you dare to walk towards her. "I won't let anyone else try and hurt you or the rest of your family. I can protect you."

"Who are you?" She took a protective step back.

You narrowed your eyes in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"The way you fought the mercenaries, like you knew what they were going to do," she breaths. You look at her in concern.

"If you think I'm one of them, I'm not. I have ten times more honor than those-those pirates," you reassure her. You take another step forward, only for her to continue stepping back and looking at you in anger.

"And you brought a weapon to the ball," she reminds you. "And I know you have weapons, we all know, we noticed when we brought you back. But I specifically said none at the ball."

"Technically, it wasn't a weapon, it was a smoke bomb-"

"But you used it as a weapon," she says as she tried to make her point.

"Your powers have been used as weapons, they can still be used as weapons. What difference is it?" You ask before you properly register the words in your head. It seems to have struck a chord with the Queen, and your short-lasted fury died down.

"Who are you?" She says in a stressed tone.

There's a moment of silence before you tell her in a calmer voice, "I belong to the Assassin Order."

"The Assassin Order?" She repeats in annoyance, before realizing what you are.

"Yes," you confirm with a nod.

"And who did you come to assassinate?" She asks you in a composed tone.

You hesitate, debating over whether or not it would compromise your mission, "I can't say."

She gives a quick nod before opening her mouth to say something.

You quickly interrupt to tell her, "But it isn't you, don't worry. Or Anna, or Kristoff, or Olaf, none of your family."

She closes her mouth, looking you over for a final judgement.

"I want you gone by dawn, you may have saved us tonight but you're still dangerous. If I see you again after tonight, I won't hesitate ordering guards to capture you," she orders. "Understood, assassin?" She spat out the word in a mocking tone.

"Of course, your majesty," you decide to say back in spite, giving a small bow.

She glares at you as she leaves. You spot the rest of the Royal Family outside your door, eavesdropping on the conversation. The door is slammed in front of you, leaving you to think about what you had done to kick you out.


	8. Chapter 8- The Lonely Road

**Chapter 8- The Lonely Road**

You tighten the strap on your hidden blade before pulling your sleeve over it. You flick your wrist to give it a quick test. Satisfied with the weapon, you pull your hood over your head and walk out of your room. You briskly walk to the kitchen, finding some bread and carrots sitting out on a countertop. You spot a nearby satchel and tuck the food inside, swinging it over your shoulder. You grab a canteen and make your way to the main hall. You push the doors open, your eyes sweeping around the courtyard.

"You're leaving?"

You spin around to see Olaf standing behind you with tears in his eyes.

You give a curt nod, your hand tightening its grip on the wood.

He waddled forward. "But I thought Elsa was kidding, you don't actually have to go."

"Sorry, bud, it's better this way," you reassure him.

"Don't go." He hugged you, grounding you to the floor.

"Goodbye, Olaf." You pat his head before moving away, walking through the courtyard to fill the canteen at the fountain.

You stride over to the stable, pulling out a horse and quickly saddling it. You give the door one last glance to see Olaf staring at you with apprehension. You tell yourself that he would be fine, and so would everyone else.

You climb onto the horse and gallop away, not giving another glance behind.


	9. Chapter9-Deep Deep Snow & a frozen heart

**Chapter 9- Deep, Deep Snow and a frozen heart**

It's been a 2 months since your hasty exit from Arendelle, every second has been painful and reminiscent to you, the same can't be said from Elsa's perspective. Unaware to you, over those 2 months though things have not been easy in the royal household of Arendelle.

(Flashback to the day you left)

As you began to depart from Arendelle your path had crossed with that of Anna and Kristoff's. They had decided to go out to buy chocolates and marshmallows in an effort to relieve everyone of the panic caused by the raid.

"Off hunting?" Anna asks with such innocence, she had forgotten eavesdropping on the conversation between you and Elsa.

"No, I'm on my way out of Arendelle" you say

"But why? The couple ask.

"I can't say, but I shall miss you all."

You spot a look of sadness on their faces as they remember Elsa spoke to you that evening and that this must be what it was about.

With that you left taking one last sorrowful look at Anna and Kristoff as they slipped into the distance.

After this unknown to you that conversation began a rocky road, Anna made an assumption that Elsa and you had argued, within a week or two, the sisters fell out making the atmosphere in Arendelle castle colder than when Elsa froze Arendelle.

Meanwhile far away a cloaked figure paced a cave light by a small fire, a man then enters.

"Soo?" The Cloaked figure says

"Tension in Arendelle, the Queen and the Princess have fallen out over the since me and the lads went in" the man steps forward. Revealing to be the second in command of the mercenaries.

"Well then, ready your men commander" the cloaked figure says "And what of Queen Elsa's assassin friend?"

"Gone my lord" the mercenary says

"Excellent, with him gone you brother and the rest if your men will be free, we shall take Arendelle and finally I shall gain my revenge on Anna, her friends and most importantly Elsa" a slight evil laugh erupts as the cloaked figure slams a dagger into a piece of paper with Elsa of Arendelle written on it.

As this happens the roads lay thick with the harsh snow of winter, but with a heavy frozen heart and a head clanging with gut wrenchingly painful memories of happiness, you soldier onwards.


	10. Chapter 10- All Roads Lead To Arendelle

**Chapter 10 - All Roads Lead To Arendelle**

By now 2 weeks had past since you last reminisced about the day you left Arendelle, however part of your heart never left Arendelle and the harsh reality of that now hit as for you all roads lead you back to a point on the North Mountain where your affections for your friends and Arendelle hit the hardest, as you looked out over the icy railing onto the prospering kingdom Arendelle was, your mind floods with every memory, each carrying pain as the order to leave from Elsa cackles above the happiness.

With this you slam the door and fall onto the icy bed, for the past 3 days you stayed awake with an internal conflict in your mind, why the hell would you stay in the abandoned ice palace built by Elsa, was it because it offered shelter or was it a slightly pathetic attempt to feel close to them again.

Meanwhile Anna and Elsa have ripped into another argument again.

"I told you I had my reasons to kick (your name) out" Elsa snapped

"so saving our lives is a good reason to throw a person out?" Anna snaps back at her

"Anna I am the queen so my choice is final" Elsa quips

"WELL YOU'RE ONLY THE DAMNED QUEEN BECAUSE I SAVED YOU FROM HANS AND BECAUSE (your name) DEFENDED YOU THAT NIGHT" Anna screeches at her sister swiping a china plate off the table, smashing on the floor before she stormed out slamming the door before Elsa could react.

Unaware this outburst had hit a few chords in the Queen as she locked the door with her ice and sat in a ball curled up. As she held herself tight she began to remember every bad moment, from freezing Anna's head as a child, to her parent's death, to the great freeze and Anna freezing from a frozen heart to now the regret of throwing you out.

In her mind, what she did has gone from small fury at your use of the smoke bomb and your assassin past, to guilt as yes Elsa believed in her head she did the right thing but in her heart she did the wrong as it was costing Elsa a price bigger than her kingdom or the friendship you had but it was costing Elsa the possible opportunity of shutting Anna out again, and to lose Anna and everything she rebuilt with Anna would hurt the most. However Elsa needed time to think about what was right to do, so in the middle of night began to set off for the one place she knew she could think alone, a place of solace where she could clear her mind.

Unaware to either you or Elsa, your lives would cross once again.


	11. Chapter 11- The Visitor

**Hey everyone, At last here is chapter 11 of Live By The Snow. I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11- A Visitor<strong>

Your feet are numb as you stop in front of the cliff, and the cold has nipped at your nose for the past 3 hours. You left the already abandoned castle this morning to hunt, once you realized that you had run out of food. This was the last cliff you needed to scale to get you onto the peak, and then you needed to make it across the trench that guarded the castle like a moat. How you made it in the first place, you'll never know.

Quickly tightening your haul to your back, you begin the climb. You inch up, carefully finding the correct holds and doing your best to avoid the rocks slippery with fresh ice and snow.

_Place was dryer when I left,_ you think to yourself as you check your holds. It could've snowed here after you left, or there could have been an avalanche. You wouldn't be surprised if there was, you can hear the mountain at night. It groaned and moaned, sometimes howled in aching pain. It was alive, there was no doubting it. It was living, breathing even, and it felt the cold. You wonder what it's like to be a mountain, to be tall enough to see everything but never having it close enough in its grasp. To be alone for eternity, cold winds and snow snapping at you with no promise of stopping. Perhaps, however, there might one day be a time when cold is the warming sun on your face, and the wind is nothing but a gentle breeze. Snow becomes a shower of rain. But would those things matter when you're still alone, taunted by company you can never hope to reach?

You're shocked out of your daydream when your foot slips on a wet rock, causing you to fall several feet down the cliff before catching onto another hold. Your kill slides off your back, and falls the last few feet into the powdered snow. You sigh, looking down at the heap of meat below you. You'll have to get it.

You push yourself off the cliff with widespread arms. The wind whistles at you as you fall back. Landing on a pillow of snow, it huffs at you, releasing a burp of flurries. You grab your stupid sack of meat, brushing it off a bit before strapping it back onto your back.

"Great," you mutter as you gaze up at the cliff. You'd have to climb it again, this time with the damned thing laughing at you.

Your hands grab at the snow, scrambling to pull yourself up so you won't fall again. Once you've hauled yourself over, you look up at the last challenge for you to get over so you can be finished with this stupid mountain. The hop, climb and crawl to the castle, over a precarious drop that would enjoy swallowing you up. Anna said there used to be a staircase that led up to the top. But it had been destroyed; an avalanche had happened over the pit a year ago and took out the stairs. All that was left of it were several pillars you were very happy to have.

But now, those happy little pillars were gone, replaced by a new staircase. One, you knew, could have only been made by a single person who you would have to meet up with.

"Let's get this over with," you sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you all like it. I know it seems like a short chapter but this chapter was done around the run to Christmas, Christmas and New Year period so there was not much time for it to be written. Due to other commitments neither myself or My Co-Writer Weesie Hills are unsure as to when chapter 12 will be released. Also we'd like to give a quick thank you to anyone who has made suggestions to us both about this fiction they are much appreciated.<strong>

**As always feel free to review, follow, favourite and suggest. **


End file.
